


so no one told you life was gonna be this way

by dearhappy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, F/F, Friendship and stuff, Gen, M/M, POV Alternating, established bursuso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearhappy/pseuds/dearhappy
Summary: Simon Spier was sure life was finally going exactly as planned he was on the track to being exactly where he wanted to be. But of course life could never let him be happy for very long, so now with his life falling apart he seeks out comfort in the familiar faces of his high school friends.(or the friends inspired au that literally nobody asked for)





	so no one told you life was gonna be this way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, this is literally an au based on friends and it's completely self indulgent. I started writing this like a week and a half ago and just wanted to get this first part out there (especially since loto is finally out and I have so many feelings).  
> (Also I'm not sure if I have to clarify but just in case this takes place in an au where the emails never happened.)  
> Anyways, any familiar dialogue is taken from the show friends with minor tweaks in most cases.
> 
> please, enjoy!

“Alright, plain iced coffee and muffin for Eisner,” Garrett says handing over the order balancing the tray in one hand. “B, here’s your gross tea and bagel,” he continues handing them over before plopping down in the empty space beside Bram, kicking his feet onto the coffee table in front of them before laying the tray in his lap. “Y’all are so boring.”

 

Bram and Nick don’t even bother to exchange looks as they switch their plates. At this point they’re almost positive he’s doing it on purpose but they can never tell for sure.

 

“You shouldn’t be bullying paying customers,” Bram says kicking gently at Garrett’s leg.

 

Nick hums in agreement as he leans forward to place his plate on the coffee table. “Yeah, one of these days someone might file a complaint,” he warns with a grin. “Wouldn’t want your bosses to find out.”

 

“Please, my bosses love me,” Garrett says as he looks over towards the counter where Abby is. “Isn’t that right, Suso?”

 

Abby only glances over briefly, waving dismissively instead of answering. Then she turns her attention back to the costumer she’s dealing with.

 

Leah on the other hand doesn’t even bother to look up as she’s clearing off tables. “We tolerate you at best,” she answers, only looking over at him when she’s making her way towards the back. “Now get back to work.”

 

Nick and Bram laugh as they watch Garrett’s face fall slightly. “Yeah, stop being lazy on the job,” Bram teases nudging him gently.

 

“Yeah, whatever Bram,” Garrett mutters. He looks around the shop, taking in the few remaining customers of the day. “Come on. It’s practically empty,” he says as he slumps back in his seat. “So, what were you talking about?”

 

Nick leans forward to look around Bram with a teasing smile. “I was asking about why we haven’t met Bram’s boyfriend yet,” he says, before adding in a stage whisper: “There’s something wrong with him isn’t there?”

 

“Man, the closest I’ve gotten to meeting him is seeing his back for a split second as he left our apartment the other day,” Garrett replies as he moves his feet off the table letting them fall to the ground before he sits up. “There’s definitely something wrong with him.”

 

Bram sighs as he leans back into the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “Why do you always assume there’s something wrong with the guys I date?”

 

“Well, you don’t have the best track record. You’re almost as bad as your aunt,” Nick says with a laugh, remembering how the number of awful men that Bram’s Aunt has dated has only risen through the years.

 

“Hey, that’s not true!” Garrett says sharply, wrapping an arm around Bram in a move to show that he’s defending him. “At least the number of guys Bram’s dated that stole all his jewelry and car before fleeing to Florida is at one,” he jokes.

 

Bram’s grateful smile vanishes completely as he elbows Garrett who just laughs in response leaning into the arm of the couch. “I think you’re confusing my ex with your own,” he jokes weakly before sending a look towards Nick. “And at least I’m not getting divorced. Speaking of how’s that going for you, Nick?”

 

Nick opens his mouth and closes it. His amused look gone as he squints at Bram shaking his head. “C’mon, really,” he says quietly.

 

“That’s a low blow, Bram. It’s not Nick’s fault he married Taylor Metternich,” Abby says in a teasing tone from where she’s leaning against the counter area closest to them. She smiles as Nick sends her a betrayed look.

 

“Taylor who is leaving him for her Broadway costar,” Garrett adds.

 

“Oh, that’s right!” Abby says with a snap of her fingers like she’s only just remembering this fact, “She’s leaving him for the Elphaba to her Glinda.”

 

“Ha-ha,” Nick responds humorlessly, “Seriously guys? She didn’t even know she was a lesbian. How was I supposed to know?” He looks around the group ignoring their laughter before focusing back on Bram. “Besides, this was supposed to be about Bram’s mystery man. Let’s get back to that and try guessing what’s wrong with him!”

 

Bram lets out a soft sigh, he really thought that would shift the focus away from him for a bit longer. “There’s nothing wrong with Alex.”

 

“Then why haven’t we met him?” Abby asks. “It’s nearing month two, Bram. You’re supposed to let your friends meet him before you get serious. It’s a rule.”

 

Bram swallows slightly as he looks down at the table reaching to grab his muffin. “No offense, but you guys are a lot in a group setting and have ended up either scaring off or finding something wrong with every guy I’ve introduced. So, I’m sorry but I really like this guy which means you won’t meet him until probably... Never,” he says decisively, biting into his muffin as he avoids looking at them.

 

Garrett gasps slightly, “Not even me? How am I supposed to be your best man if I can’t even approve of him?”

 

“We haven’t scared off every guy,” Nick defends with an incredulous look.

 

Bram levels him with a look of his own. “I don’t date often. I know for a fact that it’s been every guy.”

 

“Huh,” Nick says as he looks at Garrett, the two fall into a moment of silence as they think it over. After a pause, Nick sits up abruptly, “Oh, we didn’t scare off Kevin!”

 

Bram tilts his head slightly. “Right, but you did tell me that he looked like Mr. Potato Head and I just couldn’t unsee it,” he admits. “It ruined the whole thing, I had to break up with him.”

 

“Oh,” Nick slumps back in his seat, letting them fall into another small silence. He glances around the shop before turning towards the counter only to see Abby walking out from behind it, making her way towards them. “Hey, where’s Leah?” he asks.

 

“She’s still in the back. Probably doing an inventory check,” Abby answers glancing towards the door leading to the back with a small smile before sitting down in the single seat.

 

“Hypocrite,” Garrett jokingly says as he realizes she’s abandoning her spot at the counter.

 

“Garrett, sweetie. I’m one of the owners I can do what I want,” she says with a smile in his direction. She leans forward and breaking off a piece of Nick’s bagel.

 

“Oh!” Nick says abruptly stopping anyone from saying anything more. Abby pauses briefly before slowly bringing the piece to her mouth as she watches Nick shift in his seat. “Guys, I didn’t tell you about the dream I had last night, it was so weird!”

 

Bram laughs softly. “Nick, your dreams are always weird,” he points out, still he turns his head to look at him speak.

 

Nick waves dismissively before clearing his throat. “Okay, so I’m back in high school, right? Just walking down the hallways, except when I look down I realize I’m completely naked.”

 

“Hm,” Abby starts tilting her head slightly, she glances over to the other two. “Not that weird. I’ve had that dream before.”

 

“Yeah, so have I,” Garrett agrees with a nod as he leans forward to take Bram’s cup from the table and taking a drink from it.

 

Nick sighs. “Yeah, but that’s not the weird part. Let me finish,” he says looking around the group. “So, I’m completely naked and I look down to see that there’s a phone there,” he says emphasising the last word with a slight nod down.

 

Garrett’s brows furrow slightly as he looks at Nick. “You mean instead of your-?”

 

“Uh, yeah!”

 

“Nope, never had that dream,” Bram says with an amused look. Garrett murmurs his agreement, while Abby lifts her hand to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

 

“It’s one of those old landline phones with the circle dial pad and everything. So, then the phone just starts ringing and everyone starts staring at me. And I don’t know what to do, so of course I pick it up.”

 

“And they weren’t staring at you before, huh?” Garrett asks barely containing his laughter.

 

“Anyways,” Nick continues loudly, ignoring Garrett’s question completely. “I answer the phone and it’s my dad. Which is really weird because he never calls me. But before he can tell me why he’s calling the phone just disappears.” He pauses, “And then I woke up.”

 

“It just disappeared?” Abby asks, she has a faint smile. She’s looking at Nick with a mix of confusion and amusement.

 

“Yeah, completely gone. Do you think it means anything?”

 

Abby hums as she leans back and looks off into the distance as she considers it. Garrett just starts laughing earning him a balled up napkin to the face from Nick. And Bram sighs as he realizes he’s going to be caught in the crossfires, quite literally. He’s wondering what the chances of the couch swallowing both of his friends so he can avoid getting hit are.

 

But before Garrett can retaliate or anyone can attempt to try deciphering Nick’s dream the door to the back bangs open loudly causing some of the few customers left to look up startled. Leah ignores their looks as she quickly rushes over to the group.

 

“Guess who just called me,” Leah says with a smile when she reaches them. She’s practically bouncing on the balls of her feet clearly excited about whatever she’s about to share.

 

“Oh my god, was it Nick’s dad?” Garrett asks with a serious expression causing the others to delve into hysterics.

 

Leah’s smile fades slightly as she looks at each of them suspiciously. She debates for a moment on whether she should bother asking or not, before deciding that she just doesn’t want to know. “No,” she says loudly. “Simon called me.”

 

“Okay, so?” Nick asks slowly as his gaze darts between both Abby and Leah as if that’ll help him figure it out.

 

“So,” Leah says with a roll of her eyes but she’s smiling again. “He’s coming to New York to visit us for awhile. I told him the spare room is his for however long he needs,” she explains excitedly, the last part clearly meant for Abby.

 

“Really?” Bram blurts out, his voice sounding much more eager than he’d hoped but luckily nobody seems to catch it.

 

Except Garrett whose brows draw together slightly as he studies Bram, before the ghost of a small knowing smirk crosses his face. And Bram can feel his gaze on him, so he pointedly avoids looking at him.

 

Bram doesn’t even know why he’s so eager.

 

And okay, that’s a lie. He does know why.

 

It’s because the last time he’d seen Simon was a few years ago. And if he’s honest there’s a part of him that’s never stopped wondering about him, and it has to do with the fact that he spent all of high school practically in love with Simon Spier.

 

And it’s hard to stop that familiar feeling from poking it’s head out and about whenever Simon is mentioned. It’s a feeling that he’s never quite learned to shake completely.

 

“He is? That’s great!” Abby says excitedly as she looks at Leah with a bright smile. “When’s he visiting?”

 

“He’s flying in tomorrow,” she answers.

 

“What? Tomorrow, really?” Nick asks, and it’s exactly what they’re all thinking.

 

“Yeah, apparently he just found out that he has some down time. And just figured what better way to spend it then with us since it’s been awhile,” Leah explains, she’s tapping her fingers against her phone. “He didn’t give me much information other than that.”

 

“So, this is a last minute sort of thing?” Abby asks with a strange look on her face. Leah nods.

 

Garrett whistles lowly, before cracking a grin. “That’s cool. Mr. Hollywood just expects us to drop everything because he finally has time for us?” he asks jokingly.

 

Leah rolls her eyes. “Garrett don’t act like he’s actually coming to to see you specifically,” she says in her usual deadpan delivery before quirking an eyebrow and grabbing the rag from the pocket of her apron. She tosses it towards his face.

 

“Ouch,” Garrett replies to the comment and just barely catches the rag as he gets up from his seat. He holds his hand with the rag to where his heart is. “Seriously. You wound me, Burke.”

 

She shakes her head but is smiling just the slightest. “Yeah, yeah. Now go do your job, Laughlin,” she says, waving her hand to shoo him away. “Or I’ll tell Si about how much you cried over his performance in that Lifetime movie.”

 

Garrett lets out an affronted noise as he stares at her with wide eyes. “We were all crying during that scene!” he responds pointing at her as he speaks before walking backwards towards the tables that need to be cleared.

 

Abby laughs and shakes her head while watching him walk away. “Okay, anyways,” she says, turning in her seat to face Leah, “Did Si say how long he’s staying?”

 

Leah leans her hand on the back of Abby’s seat before shaking her head. “He said he hasn’t decided yet. That he’ll let us know more when he gets here,” she says a slight frown as the words are setting in for the first time. “But he said his flight lands around five. He also wanted to know if one of us could pick him up,” she adds, looking around the group.

 

Abby and Leah currently don’t have a car, so it’s clear the question is meant for the guys.

 

Bram meets Leah’s gaze for a moment before shaking his head. It’s not that he doesn’t want to. He thinks he might, it’s just that he doesn’t know if he’d be able to handle a sure to be awkward car ride with Simon.

 

So he looks towards Nick expectantly. It takes him a moment to notice that the three are all looking at him. He stares ahead for another moment before sighing heavily.

 

“Alright,” Nick says finally, then pauses. “Wait. Please don’t say he means in the morning because if it’s morning he can just get a cab or Uber. Or something.”

 

Leah shakes her head, “Don’t worry, it’s in the afternoon.”

*

 

Leah pushes open the apartment door carefully balancing the cake she bought. She looks up and sighs instantly, she’s not even surprised when she sees that Garrett and Bram are already over. Lounging on her couch like they belong on it. Abby is sitting on the love seat, the three of them all completely focused on whatever is playing on the screen. 

 

She kicks the door closed before clearing her throat. “Hello Abby,” she says with a smile before looking at the boys. “And people who do not live here,” she adds with a roll of her eyes as she walks over to the table to set down the cake. “No, I didn’t need help at all. Thanks for asking.”

 

Three greetings of varying enthusiasm meet her in response, none of them even looking in her direction. Leah sheds her jacket off as she shakes her head at them. After she hangs her jacket on the chair, she makes her way over sitting next to Abby. 

 

Abby looks at her with a soft smile. “Hey, Lee,” she says and leans over to kiss her in greeting.

 

Leah smiles at her before turning her focus to the boys sitting on her couch. “Why are you here? I gave you a key for emergencies not to show up whenever you wanted,” she says. 

 

“There was an emergency we were out of doritos and we knew you had some,” Garrett says not even looking away from the screen even though it’s now on commercials. He gestures to the opened bag of chips on the coffee table.

 

Leah rolls her eyes before sending him an unamused look. “That’s not an emergency, Garrett.”

 

Bram glances over to her with a slight smile before saying, “Besides Abby let us in.”

 

Abby innocently grins at Leah when she looks at her. “They were going to come over anyways,” she says sweetly. “Besides they brought beer. And they ordered pizza.”

 

“Also, we’re here all the time. Why are you complaining now?” 

 

Leah sighs, rubbing a hand over her forehead. Garrett is right, at some point after living across the hall from each other there was an unspoken agreement between the four of them that they’re always welcome over. However, for some reason that’s translated to the boys treating their apartment as their second home. 

 

Even Nick is found at their apartment more often than at his own.

 

“It’s just... I’m worried about Simon visiting. I mean, it’s really without much warning,” Leah says after a moment, she’d been thinking about it ever since he called and now she can’t help but wonder. “I think it might be because something’s wrong.”

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Abby says softly, and she gently squeezes Leah’s knee in comfort. “Just Simon being impulsive because he realized how much he misses us,” she says with a laugh.

 

Leah hums distractedly, nodding slowly as she watches the screen for a moment before looking down at her hands. “Yeah, maybe you’re right,” she says, though she’s not sure how much she believes it. 

 

She’s startled out of her worried thoughts when the rest of them start booing loudly at the screen, she looks up and groans loudly when she sees Martin the Asshole on her screen.

 

Martin Addison had outed Simon during their senior year. And while Simon seemed okay with him by the time graduation rolled around the rest of them have had a harder time letting it go. Even with Simon being on the other side of the country they seem to still be holding the grudge for him.

 

 

When Leah once talked about this with Bram while everyone else was asleep. He told her he thinks maybe it has to do with the fact the three of them feel guilty for how they treated Simon after finding out he’d spent most of the year actively sabotaging their relationships.

 

She figured that was a fair point but she didn’t get how Bram and Garrett fit in with their grudges against Martin. She’d remembered Garrett had told them off for not having their shit together when he noticed they didn’t seem to be talking to Simon after he was outed. Which was understandable because they didn’t know about what happened that morning, the argument before school where they confronted Simon about sabotaging their relationships. 

 

No one knew what happened between their friend group over the break, so of course it had looked bad on them when they seemed to be ignoring Simon at school. They looked like homophobic assholes, instead of just regular assholes. It took them a few days to apologize and fix their friendship, but eventually they did get back to normal.

 

But luckily while they’d been self absorbed with their own issues, Garrett and Bram had picked up their slack. They had been the ones who moved to sit with Simon when he sat alone. Garrett had been the one ready to punch both Spencer and Aaron when they pulled the Lunchroom Incident. And they had walked with him everywhere like guard dogs afterwards and every day those first couple of weeks.

 

She didn’t think they had to feel guilty about anything, they had done more than they needed to considering they weren’t that close to Simon.

 

And Bram had gone quiet for so long she thought he wasn’t going to answer before he had said, “I’m not holding a grudge for Simon’s sake. I’m still mad at Martin because it was wrong and that could’ve been me instead of Simon.” 

  
  


The scene switched to other characters, no longer showing Martin on their screen. Abby tilts her head as she looks away from the show briefly. “Do you think he’d lose his job if we exposed what he did in high school?”

 

Leah hums in consideration. “It’d be easier to watch this show if he did lose his job,” she points out. “Maybe Simon could swoop in and replace him.”

 

“Talk about poetic justice,” Bram jokes with a laugh.

 

“I bet we could get a good paycheck out of Adderall,” Garrett says suddenly, he doesn’t even notice that they’re all staring at him to elaborate. He’s focused on watching the screen.

 

Bram clears his throat, looking at him with furrowed brows. “What are you talking about?”

 

There’s a pause before Garrett finally looks away from the screen towards them with an expression that makes it seem like it should be obvious. “I’m just saying I don’t think he would want that story to get out because it’d make him look bad,” he explains, “So, we put in word that we’re planning to expose him and he might pay us to keep our mouths shut.”

 

“So,” Abby starts, drawing out the word slightly, “What you’re saying is we should blackmail him?”

 

Leah laughs because that is essentially what Garrett’s plan is. “Now, that would be poetic justice,” she says.

 

“What would be poetic justice?” A voice asks, all their heads snap towards the door where a grinning Simon Spier is standing with some of his bags along with a Nick who is shutting the door.

 

“Si!” Abby shouts jumping out of her seat. She rushes towards Simon, Leah’s surprised she doesn’t leap over the couch Bram and Garrett are on. And then she practically throws herself at Simon who just barely has time to drop his bags to catch her. “I missed you! It’s so good to see you!”

 

Simon laughs, steadying them as he wraps her into a hug. “Hey, Abby,” he says, smiling brightly. “I’ve missed you too.”

 

Nick coughs awkwardly as he places Simon’s other bag down. “Oh, hey Nick. Good to see you too,” he says with a roll of his eyes as he makes his way towards the table, he’s lifting up the top cake box to look inside. 

 

Leah sends him a glare as she walks past the table to go greet Simon, he catches on to what she means by the look because he closes the lid and holds his hands up in surrender.

 

Abby snorts as she pulls away from Simon, sending Nick a playful glare. “Nick, we see you every day,” she retorts. “Simon hasn’t visited us in years.”

 

Simon ducks his head sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry. I’ve been busy with stuff,” he admits, swallowing slightly as he scratches at his neck.

 

“It’s alright. You’re here now,” Leah says, as she finally moves into his view. “And it’s not like you haven’t kept in touch. But it is good to see you in person instead of over facetime,” she jokes.

 

He nods, laughing as he looks at her. “Yeah. It’s good to see you in person too,” he replies before pulling her into a hug. He sighs quietly as he pulls away, smiling so softly as he looks around the group.

 

“Hey, Hollywood,” Garrett says as he walks over to him. He smiles as he pats his hand on Simon’s shoulder. “How have you been?”

 

Simon looks over at him, almost surprised to be acknowledged. He pauses before nodding slowly. “You do know I was in LA, not Hollywood, right?”

 

“He’s aware, but Mr. LA just doesn’t have the same ring to it,” Bram says as he finally joins the group, he’s standing near the table. He smiles, “Hey Simon.”

 

“Right,” Simon says with a laugh as he looks over at Bram. There’s a pause as he looks at Bram before an expression that Leah isn’t even sure how to decipher crosses his face. He clears his throat, smiling awkwardly. “Hey Bram,” he says, “Uh. It’s good to see you again.”

 

Before anything else is said or done, Simon turns to Leah abruptly. “Where should I put my bags?” he asks.

 

“Oh, right. The room on the right,” she says as she points to the spare room. She then looks at Garrett, “Help him take his bags.”

 

“Why,” Garrett asks with a frown as he looks down at her. “It’s your home, you’re supposed to help the guest.”

 

But it’s clear he’s arguing for argument’s sake because he’s already picking up Simon’s bags before Leah can even say anything to him. He pauses, “This is a lot of stuff for a short visit,” he says looking at Simon.

 

“That’s what I told him,” Nick calls out from his spot at the kitchen table, he’s already drinking one of the beers.

 

“Uh,” Simon starts as he looks at the bags Garrett’s holding, before looking at Leah. “I, uh, was hoping I could stay for awhile. I don’t know how long yet, but I figured it’s better to overpack instead of underpack.”

 

Leah studies him for a moment, she’s not sure what to say. That gut feeling that something is wrong rushes back to her. But she pushes that thought away for later when the others go home, instead she nods. “Si, it’s totally fine,” she says, gently squeezing his arm. “I meant it when I said you could say for however long you want."

  
  


 

*

  
  


 

They’re all sitting around Abby and Leah’s living room, talking and laughing and eating from the plates of half eaten cake and the pizza boxes scattered across the coffee table.

 

And Simon thinks for a brief moment, this is how things should be. This is how things once were the six of them all hanging out and laughing at dumb jokes. Except those times have changed a lot from the time it was reserved for lunch tables and occasionally other places.

 

All those memories seem like a lifetime away right now as he’s watching all his friends interact. And he realizes just how distinctly on the outside he is. He’s noticing exactly how familiar this should be and yet how completely unfamiliar it is. 

 

These are people he once saw everyday. More so for the three that were his best friends, and he realizes how now it seems like Bram and Garrett are more closer to them than he is now.

 

That’s not the only change, instead of Abby being wrapped in Nick’s arms while they talk like they had in high school. She’s talking to him while being cuddled up against Leah. Though that changed happened the summer after their freshman year of college, that’s a change that he’s used to by now.

 

But one of the biggest changes is Cute Bram Greenfeld. 

 

He’s still just as cute as ever, maybe even cuter. But it’s apparent he’s gotten much more confident over the years. Bram who was quieter and soft spoken back in high school is now animatedly telling Leah and Garrett a story about something that happened to him the other day.

 

It’s clear that the five of them have created their own little bubble here in New York while Simon was creating his own on the other side of the country. Their little bubble that he hasn’t really been a part of these past few years, only popping in occasionally when he had the chance. And if he’s honest he can’t even remember the last time the six of them were together in one room.

 

He knows it’s his own fault that he’s not as close anymore because while they all seemed to hover near each other with Nick and Bram both attending college in New York and then staying here. And Garrett and the girls staying in Georgia before deciding to move to New York after graduation. 

 

Instead of hovering to his friends he had taken graduating and attending college as his chance to start a new life where he can be whoever he wanted to be. So he only applied to schools in California wanting to get as far away as he could.

 

And he’s suddenly hit with the feeling that he’s intruding on something they’ve built here without him. All because he’s being selfish and his life has become a mess and he’s running back to familiarity except there is none here, maybe he should’ve gone back to his parents instead.

 

He’s startled out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of him, he blinks to see Bram looking at him from his spot on the floor across from him. “Earth to Simon,” he’s saying almost teasingly.

 

He blinks and clears his throat. “Uh, sorry what were you saying?” he asks as he focuses on Bram.

 

Bram laughs, gently shaking his head. “I was asking if you plan on actually eating that,” he says, Simon looks down at the plate in his lap he had only picked at the crust but had yet to eat any of it. “It’s the last slice.”

 

“Oh,” Simon says as he holds the plate in his hands. “Uh. Yeah, sure go for it,” he says as he leans over the table to hand it to him, before sinking back into the couch.  

 

“Dude,” Nick says from the other end of the couch, nudging him slightly with his foot. “You okay? You’re being really quiet.”

 

Simon frowns as he looks over to see Nick staring at him expectantly, he then looks over to Abby and Leah cuddled together on the loveseat. Leah’s looking at her with a look of concern and it’s clear she’s worrying about him but doesn’t know how to bring it up.

 

He clears his throat, before forcing on a smile and nodding. “Yeah, yeah,” he says hoping his voice comes out steadier than he feels. “I’m totally fine. I guess I’m just tired from the flight. But I’m good.”

 

“Right,” Nick says, but is looking at him with the look he usually gives Simon when he doesn’t believe him, but he’s nodding slowly as he looks away from him. 

 

Garrett clears his throat from where he’s sitting next to Bram on the floor. “So, Spier,” he says, “Tell us how things in Hollywood are going. Is it as fantastic as they say? Leah told us you booked a primetime show, that’s exciting.”

 

Simon feels his heart skip a beat he had been expecting them to ask about his life eventually, but now that it is brought up he can’t help feeling unprepared for it especially when they’re all looking at him with curious looks. He’s not ready to even tell them the minor stuff he’d planned to. “It’s even more fantastic,” he lies with a bright smile. “And yeah, it is. It’s going great.”

 

“That’s good. And how’s Charlie?” Abby asks finally, “Have you guys finally decided when the wedding is?”

 

And he realizes now that he’d been hoping that his friends had all forgotten that he’s engaged. Rather he was engaged. He feels like he’s drowning as he’s reminded of yet another thing gone wrong in his life. “Oh, he’s fine,” he replies still keeping a forced smile on his face. “And not yet.”

 

Garrett snorts. “Are we not good enough to meet your fiance, Spier? Is that why he’s not visiting with you?” he asks teasingly, he’s clearly joking around. 

 

And Simon wishes it was as dumb and simple as him thinking he’s too good for Simon’s friends. It’d be an asshole move but it’s better than the reality. He even wishes he was just too busy to make the trip with him. 

 

“Si?” Leah asks gently, when he looks over at her he realizes that both she and Abby are sitting up and both staring at Simon with worried looks. But their gaze is directed down where his hands are. 

 

He frowns, glancing down at his hand only to realize they’re shaking. He clears his throat as he avoids looking at anybody, he clasps his hands together. But it’s too late, they know something is up now. 

 

“Si, is everything okay?” Abby asks so softly, so carefully. It’s supposed to comfort him but he just feels even worse.

 

He stays quiet for a long moment, as he tries to steady himself. 

 

“I lied,” he says finally breaking the silence they’ve fallen into. His voice thick with emotion, he takes a deep breath before shaking his head. “You want to know the truth? Charlie and I broke up,” he says, he’s staring at the empty pizza box in front of him. He can’t bring himself to see any of their faces. “Also, that show I booked? I just found out that I spent the last few months of my life filming something that will never see the light of day. And to top it all off my agent fired me, so yeah, Hollywood life is just fantastic,” he explains with a bitter laugh.

 

There’s tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he shakes his head. “God, my life has completely fallen apart guys,” he whispers, running his hands through his hair.

 

He still can’t bring himself to look at any of them.

 

“Oh, Si,” Abby says breaking the stunned silence as she rushes over to Simon’s side. She wastes no time wrapping an arm around him in comfort. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Simon shakes his head, forcing a smile as he looks at Abby. “It’s fine. Really, I’m fine,” he says quietly, even though he’s sure nobody believes it. “It was a long time coming.”

 

Leah slowly makes her way to sit on his other side. “Is that what this visit was about?” 

 

She’s asking what the rest of them are clearly thinking and Simon knows it as he lets out a sigh as if he’d been bracing for that question and he still has no idea what the answer is.

 

“No,” he answers before shaking his head, “Yes. I don’t know, kinda?” He shrugs weakly before clearing his throat. “I just… I needed to get out of the city for a while, away from all of it.”

 

Leah nods slowly before wrapping her arm around Simon as well. “You can stay with us as long as you need to, Si,” she says softly, looking over to Abby who agrees immediately.

 

He smiles weakly and nods. “Thanks,” he whispers, as he lets his head rest against Abby’s as both girls hold him.

 

“Well, this is a bummer,” Garrett mumbles, staring down into his bottle of beer. Bram elbows him. “Ow,” he hisses, he looks over at Simon. “Sorry, Spier.”

 

“No, it’s alright. It is huge fucking bummer,” Simon replies with a half hearted laugh, he wishes he didn’t just admit that his life is a mess at the moment.

 

Nick sits up immediately before running out of the apartment, leaving everyone confused as he rushes off. 

 

Bram moves over and leans to look out the door. “He’s in our apartment now,” he says with furrowed brows as he watches from his spot.

 

Simon looks over his shoulder towards the open door, before anyone can get up and try seeing what Nick is doing he’s already walking back into the apartment cradling a bottle of alcohol.

 

“What the hell, Nick?” Garrett asks, “Did you just raid our apartment for that?”

 

“You do remember we all work in the morning right?” Abby asks amused, as she watches Nick reach into the cabinets for her shot glasses.

 

Garrett snorts. “Speak for yourself. I work closing shift tomorrow,” he says standing up from his spot on the floor and making his way towards Nick.

 

“C’mon, Si needs something stronger than beer,” Nick explains as he lines up the glasses on the table. Garrett already opening the bottle and pouring shots for everyone.

 

And Simon wants to tell him that he doesn’t even drink, he’s limited to allowing himself a glass or two during special occasions. The last time he had drunk more than that was at a college party and that went as awfully as the first two times he’s gotten drunk. As in it always starts off great before his night gets ruined because drunk Simon is an idiot with horrible luck.

 

But right now as he watches Garrett pouring shots he has to admit drinking his sorrows away doesn’t sound so bad.

 

Nick glances up to notice everyone is just watching them from the living room area and sighs, “Seriously, get over here guys.”

 

They all exchange glances before getting up and gathering around the table each picking up a shot glass as soon as Garrett finishes pouring one for each of them, except Leah who still doesn’t drink. Nick clears his throat as he looks at Simon. “To Simon’s life falling apart,” he says. 

 

“Oh, fuck off Nick,” Simon says with a frown. 

 

“Hey, it’s true. Like life sucks, but now you’re here with the rest of us. You’ll be alright,” Nick says with a smile as he uses his free hand to pat Simon on the shoulder. Simon gives a half smile in return.

 

“To the lunch squad reuniting?” Abby offers cheerfully as she looks around at their reactions.

 

“Babe, I love you but that’s cheesy,” Leah says with a snort.

 

“How about to Simon’s new life in New York?” Bram asks with a shrug, then adds: “Or to new beginnings?”

 

“Absolutely not, because _that’s_ too cheesy,” Garrett answers rolling his eyes. 

 

“I still think we should toast to life sucking,” Nick points out, then pauses before his eyes widen with an idea. “Fuck Hollywood?”

 

There’s a murmur of consideration before everyone looks towards Simon. He takes a deep breath as he looks down at the shot glass with consideration before shrugging. “Yeah. Fuck Hollywood,” he agrees with a small smile as he looks around at his friends that he’s missed so much. 

 

Simon holds out the shot glass and waits as everyone else follows suit clinking their glasses slightly. He exhales slightly and thinks maybe life won’t be so bad before downing his shot with a wince. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
